Upel Newtareg
| Pochodzenie = | Rasa = | Wzrost = | Kolor oczu = Czerwone | Kolor włosów = Brak | Kolor skóry = Zielona | Broń = | Ranga = Wiceprezes | Mistrz = | Uczeń = | Przynależność = Mniejszość Galaktyczna | Pojawienia = Twin Story | theme = rebelia }} Upel Newtareg był wiceprezesem Mniejszości Galaktycznej, który służył organizacji w czasie rządu Broasci Nara i Uahoo, a także po śmierci ich obu. Zginął w 22 ABY w przestrzeni nad . Biografia Wczesne życie Upel Newtareg przyszedł na świat na . W pewnym momencie swojego życia wstąpił w szeregi Mniejszości Galaktycznej, gdzie za panowania prezesa Broasci Nara uzyskał tytuł wiceprezesa. Kiedy w 21 ABY Nar został zamordowany przez Uahoo, który przejął jego obowiązki, Upel zachował pełnioną funkcję. Wojna neimoidiańska Preludium bitwy przestrzennej W 22 ABY wybuchła wojna neimoidiańska. Kiedy siły Mniejszości Galaktycznej najechały na , władze pod dowództwem Grewsphy i marszałek zmuszone były do udania się na uchodźstwo. W międzyczasie zamordował przebywającego na stołecznej planecie Uahoo. Kiedy krążownik dowodzony przez wiceprezesa Upela Newtarega wyszedł z nad Naboo, gdzie w międzyczasie wysłannicy Nowej Republiki odłączyli panel prądu bezprzewodowego, nieodwracalnie dezaktywujący Mniejszości Galaktycznej, na okręcie dokował na nim okręt Prewta. Czujący potrzebę dominacji Newtareg trzymał wtedy stał na mostku z dłońmi splecionymi na plecach. Wtedy tylne drzwi pomieszczenia otwarły się i wszedł admirał Prewt, w ręku niosący jakiś przekaz. Podszedł bliżej wiceprezesa, a ten, zupełnie obojętny, obrócił się w jego stronę i zapytał, czy są jakieś nowe wieści. Krępy oficer kiwnął głową, że tak, gdyż wszystkie droidy zaczęły się wyłączać, co mogło wskazywać na odcięcie głównego źródła elektryczności na Naboo. Upel krzyknął wtedy głośne „Ha!” i ponownie spoglądając na planetę, oznajmił, że mówił Broasce, że bezprzewodowa armia to niedobry pomysł. Następnie zapytał Prewta, jak na to wszystko zapatrywał się Uahoo. Admirał poinformował natomiast, że nie było z nim kontaktu. Nadal nie patrząc na swojego rozmówcę, Newtareg uznał, że Uahoo nie stanął na wysokości zadania, które sam na siebie wziął. Wtedy rozkazał przygotowanie się do doszczętnego ostrzelania miasta Theed. To zmartwiło Prewta, który wyznał, że przebywało tam wielu ludzkich cywilów. Wychodzący już wtedy wiceprezes zatrzymał się i ironicznie zapytał, czy przypadkiem nie wyraził się jasno. Kiedy wyszedł, admirał popatrzył na oficerów dookoła. Kiedy jeden z nich zapytał, czy wykonać usłyszany przed chwilą rozkaz, Prewt zawahał się. Ostatecznie, jąkając się, powiedział, że tak, ale żeby strzelać w stronę zamiast w stronę samego Theed. Bitwa przestrzenna i śmierć Niebawem po całym okręcie wybrzmiał jasny komunikat: wystrzał. Główne działo naładowało się i po chwili wystrzeliło wiązkę w stronę Otoh Gunga. Przy zderzeniu się w powierzchnią niemalże błyskawicznie w niebo uniósł się wielki ogień, rozświetlając przy tym otoczenie, a po chwili unosząc się w górę razem z jego resztkami. Mniej więcej wtenczas nadświetlną opuścił noworepublikański okręt Skawa z kanclerz Grewpshą na pokładzie. Kobieta rozkazała Phoksowi atak, zatem w efekcie sześć opuściło pokład krążownika celem ataku na okręt wroga. Tymczasem na mostek okrętu Mniejszości wrócił Upel Newtareg, trzymając w ręku biały kubek z ciepłą kawą. Kiedy podszedł do szyby, spojrzał w dół uradowany i pochwalił admirała Prewta za świetną robotę, niepomny, iż w rzeczywistości ostrzelano Otoh Gungę. W efekcie admirał przemilczał tę pochwałę i w duchu modlił się do swoich bogów, aby to się nie wydało. Odezwał się jednak po chwili i podziękował, prosząc także o spojrzenie za okno i tym samym informując o ataku V-wingów. Upen Newtareg zrobił, jak go poproszono, niemniej przyznał, że wątpi, jakoby miały one stanowić poważne zagrożenie, przez co rozkazał, aby zorganizować atak droidów-sępów. Na te słowa Prewt powiedział, że skoro wszystkie roboty zostały dezaktywowane, nie ma takiej możliwości. W efekcie lekko zdezorientowany Upel próbował opracować plan B. Ostatecznie poprosił rozkazać oficerom udanie się do wieżyczek i strzelaniem stamtąd, po czym zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Prewta, by wykonać jeszcze jeden strzał w stronę miasta, tak dla pewności. W międzyczasie pułkownik Phox, dowódca eskadry, a zarazem jedyny spośród ocalałych pilotów, posunął się tak daleko, że skoczył w nadświetlną, jednocześnie zderzając się z lufą ponownie wycelowaną w stronę miasta. Zderzenie się niewielkiego myśliwca z lufą neimoidiańskiego krążownika skutkowało progresywnym rozchodzeniem się płomieni i samego wybuchu. Stojący na mostku Upel Newtareg nawet nie miał siły uciekać. Widząc zmierzający ku niemu płomień, nadal trzymał biały kubek kawy, lekko zdziwiony. Zupełnie inaczej zachował się Prewt. Pulchny admirał odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać w kierunku grodzi, jednak z powodu swej wrodzonej niezdarności upadł niezdarnie na posadzkę. Gdy oparł się na lewym łokciu, zaczęło robić mu się coraz cieplej, również pod metalowymi goglami zasłaniającymi oczy, jak gdyby zaczęły się one topić. Ostatkiem sił popatrzył w stronę szyby, gdzie ujrzał plecy wiceprezesa Newtaga. Po chwili zniknęły one we wszechobecnym świetle ognia, podobnie jak on sam chwilę później. Osobowość Upel Newtareg był bardzo nieogarnięty. Nie skumał bowiem, że Prewt ostrzelał Otoh Gungę zamiast Theed. Wygląd zewnętrzny Upel Newtareg był zielonoskórym, szczupłym Neimoidianinem o czerwonych oczach, który nosił brązowe szaty i nakrycie głowy. Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen Upel Newtareg zadebiutował w serii Ku ciemności (2019), tworzonej w ramach wspólnego uniwersum Twin Story przez . Imię oraz rasa postaci były zainspirowane Upelem Nuttaregiem, bohaterem Sagi Mariuszka . Pojawienia * * Kategoria:Neimoidianie Kategoria:Twin Story/Postaci en:Upel Newtareg